gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellverse/Quotes
Ash Williams Vs Alex DeLarge Ash: "Which mental ward did you escape from?" Alex: "Let's just say I'm cured!" Ash: "Dude, you got a long way to go!" Vs Candyman Ash: "I've said your name five times, haven't I?" Candyman: "What do you think?" Ash: "I think dessert's been canceled!" Vs David Kessler Ash: "Didn't I see you at Soho in the rain?" David: "On my way back from Li Hon Foks. Why?" Ash: "So that explains the Chinese menu between your teeth!" or "Does it serve Flesh Chow Mein now?" Vs Eddie Quist Ash: "You are going down hard!" Eddie: "How, exactly?" Ash: "A couple of silver bullets ought to do the trick!" Vs Freddy Krueger Ash: "You are going down hard!" Freddy: "I'm the Dream Master! I cannot!" Ash: "I can always pull you out!" Vs Jason Voorhees Ash: "Mama's Boy!" Vs Leatherface Ash: "You have a saw, too? Pfft! Copycat." Vs Michael Myers Ash: "You are going down hard!" Vs Patrick Bateman Ash: "You are going down hard!" Patrick: "Sure you don't wanna listen to a song first?" Ash: "Okay, how about 'I kill your sorry ass'!" Vs Seth Brundle Ash: "You're not teleporting my friends!" Seth: "You need their help?" Ash: "Or a really big flyswatter!" Ash: "Creepy doctor." Seth: "I will dissolve your insolent tongue!" Ash: "Yeah, yeah. Here's my boomstick!" David Kessler Vs Alex DeLarge David: "Little droog, little droog, let me in." Alex: "Not by the hairs of my chiny chin chin!" David: "Then I'll huff, puff and eat your guts out!" David: "You got really poor taste in music!" Alex: "What would you suggest, Fido?" David: "Try the Moondance!" Vs Ash Williams David: "What's your latest venture, Ash?" Ash: "Just here to kill your best bud!" David: "Oh, do not tell me I bit you!" or "You might as well eat my heart while you're at it!" Vs Candyman David: "Here to spoil my dinner?" Candyman: "Depends on how much you have." David: "You're lucky I don't have a sweet tooth!" Vs Freddy Krueger David: "What's up, Meatloaf?" Freddy: "Your little sister must taste so sweet!" David: "You stay the hell away from her!" or "You won't get close enough to find out!" or "Meatloaf and a scumbag!" David: "All my nightmares since being bitten you're doing?" Freddy: "Heh. Wish they were!" David: "I'll kill you just to be sure!" Vs Jason Voorhees David: "Don't worry. You're too soggy for a wolf to eat." Vs Laurie Strode David: "Afraid of a big bad wolf?" Laurie: "Wolves are nothing compared to my brother." David: "Let me guess. He's an Alpha?" Eddie Quist Vs David Kessler Eddie: "You are not of the Colony!" David: "But I can still beat your ass!" or "You mean the Colony of scumbags?" Eddie: "You are also not amusing!" Vs Leatherface Eddie: "I'll take that mask, if you don't mind." Freddy Krueger Vs Ash Williams Freddy: "You don't impress me for a minute! Ash: "I'll have you burned in five!" Freddy: "You'll be dead by then! Vs David Kessler Freddy: "An American Werewolf from London..." David: "Great. I'm in another nightmare." Freddy: "Precisely!" Freddy: "The Big Bad Wolf!" David: "Well, look who's talking!" Freddy: "Who'll get to Red Riding Hood first?" Vs Jason Voorhees Freddy: "Good to see you again, old friend!" Vs Leatherface Freddy: "Jedidiah Sawyer..." Vs Orlok Freddy: "You think you're Dracula?" Orlok: "Am I...convincing?" Freddy: "Not even close!" Freddy: "Just so you know, there's no blood in me!" Orlok: "And also too repulsive to deserve a bite!" Freddy: "Is that a crack about my looks?" Vs Pinhead Freddy: "Hey, I don't remember solving the box!" Pinhead: "I will tear you apart nonetheless!" Freddy: "C'mon, old man. I dare you!" Laurie Strode Vs Michael Myers Laurie: "You won't escape me this time!" Laurie: "Guess what, brother? I can fight now." Vs Pinhead Laurie: "Whoever you are, we can make a deal." Pinhead: "It's about your brother, I take it." Laurie: "You read my mind." Patrick Bateman Vs Alex DeLarge Patrick: "Classical music? Really?" Alex: "Try lending an ear once in a while!" Patrick: "How about you lend yours first!" Vs David Kessler Patrick: "Let's talk Warren Zevon!" David: "You read my mind." Patrick: "Ever been to Trader Vic's?" Vs Patrick Bateman Patrick 1: "Double Vision!" Patrick 2: "Thank Foreigner!" Patrick 1: "After I chop you to pieces!" Patrick 1: "The hell..." Patrick 2: "One of us is a fake!" Patrick 1: "One of us is gonna die!" Vs Seth Brundle Patrick: "Do I have a song for you!" Seth: "Thanks, but I'll pass." Patrick: "I feel like doin' it anyway." Seth Brundle Vs Ash Williams Seth: "Ashley Williams..." Ash: "Got any words of wisdom, bugface?" Seth: "You should stick to fighting zombies!" Vs David Kessler Seth: "Kessler." David: "Help me turn back human?" Seth: "Just be thankful you're not a werefly!" Vs Freddy Krueger Seth: "Mr. Krueger, I presume?" Freddy: "Looks like the doctor is in!" Seth: "You repulse even a fly!" Vs Leatherface Seth: "You will not find an inch of skin on me!" Vs Michael Myers Seth: "You will go no further!" Vs Patrick Bateman Seth: "You will go no further!" Patrick: "Can't think of a song for you ugly bugs!" Seth: "You insult me at your peril!" Vs Pinhead Seth: "The Lead Cenobite." Pinhead: "Must humanity be sacrificed?" Seth: "The question you should ask yourself!" Category:Quotes